Another Stories
by Hiji-kun
Summary: Hankyo Zaraki, eine verbannte Shinigami die im Dienste Sousuke Aizens steht, dennoch aber des Öfteren im Diesseits unherwandert, als Mensch. Sie liebt diese menschliche Welt, kann aber Aufgrund eigener Probleme, von denen ihre Sippschaft nichts weiß, ewig dort verweilen. Zudem Wird ein weiterer Plan ihres Gebieters bekannt und verlorene geliebte Personen tauchen auf.


Die Nacht war klar und still.  
Vom Flur draußen, drang das Geräusch von knarrendem Holz in das Zimmer an ihre Ohren. Sie hasste es... Seit vielen Jahren litt sie schon unter viel zu leichtem Schlaf.  
Bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch, mochte es auch nur das Trippeln von kleinen Mäusepfötchen sein, riss es sie aus dem Schlaf. So langsam fragte sie sich, weshalb sie überhaupt noch versuchte einzuschlafen. Nun gut, sie hätte von ihrem Chef ein Schlafmittel bekommen können, aber es wäre ihr nicht wohl dabei ergangen. Ihre rechte Hand ergriff ein Holzschwert, welches neben ihrem Futon lag. Ein Reflex, den sie einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte, dank ihres Verfolgungswahns, der auch teils Schuld an ihrer Schlaflosigkeit war. Ruckartig, aber ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen kniete sie sich hin, hielt inne und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Und ja, wieder und wieder, knarrende Geräusche vor ihrem Zimmer. Sie stand sachte und geräuschlos auf und schlich sich dann auch leise zur Zimmertür. Als es dann endlich wieder knarrte, riss sie die Tür auf und hielt Ihr Holzschwert, dem Unruhestifter in der Dunkelheit nahe entgegen. Und schon hörte man ein lautes "Gyaa-haaa!", als besagter Störenfried gegen die Spitze ihres Schwertes lief und es offenbar eines seiner Augen erwischt hatte. Sie erkannte die Stimme der Person, die dann wehleidig von sich gab, wie sehr ihr Auge schmerzte.  
"Was schleichst du auch des Nachts vor meinem Zimmer herum, Kisuke!?", gab die junge Frau erzürnt von sich und knipste dann das Licht des Flures an. Danach senkte sie ihre 'Waffe' und sah gemein grinsend zu, wie Urahara das schmerzende Auge rieb und mit dem Unverletzten, wegen der grellen Flurbeleuchtung, blinzelte.  
Immernoch grinste sie gemein und ihre augen funkeltem demnach genauso. Sie waren aquamarinfarben, ungewöhnlich für eine Japanerin. Die junge Frau strich sich müde die walnussbraunen zerzausten langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hasste diese Farbe, das sie von ihrem Alten - wie sie ihn des Öfteren nannte - geerbt hatte. Sie fand, dass es eine nicht gerade sehr schöne Haarfarbe war.  
"Die Toilette ist nahe deines Zimmers, was hast du bloß in diesem Teil des Hauses-"  
Und nun bemerkte sie ein zärtliches Ziehen an ihrem T-Shirt. Kurz stockte sie und schaute dann zur linken Seite hinunter und entdeckte dort ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit ihrem typischem trübseeligen Blick.  
"Ich bin schuld.", gab es dann von sich, bevor sie dann hinauf zur Frau schaute und weitersprach. "Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Deswegen habe ich mich in sein zimmer geschlichen und jetzt wollte ... er mich zurückbringen... E-es t-tut ... mir l-leid." Bevor das kleine Mädchen anfing zu heulen, strich ihr die junge Frau mütterlich über das Haupt. Die Worte der Kleinen klangen kleinlaut, sie war ja nicht die Selbstbewussteste von der 'Sippschaft' Uraharas.  
Die Frau seufzte - dass sie das junge kleine Mädchen nicht gehört hatte, lag daran, das sie an ihr Zimmer vorbeischleichen konnte, ohne dass sie es auch nur bemerkte.  
Natürlich wussten alle in diesem Haus, dass sie seit ihrer Verbannung aus der Soul Society an Verfolgungswahn und Schlaflosigkeit litt und Urahara machte sich daraus sogar einen Spaß. Sein Spruch der sonst jedesmal viel - bis auf die heutige Nacht - lautete: "Du hast einfach keinen Funken Humor!", nerfte sie ziehmlich.  
"Ich bringe sie zurück in das Zimmer.", sagte die junge Frau nach sehr kurzen Überlegen und durchwuselte dann mit ihrer linken freien Hand das schwarze Haar der Kleinen, welches hübscher glänzte als ihres - es glänzte nähmlich gar nicht.  
Urahara gab dann gähnend als Antwort: "Ja ... tu das, Hankyo-chan. Ghuute Näacht ... ."  
Hankyo ... ein Name, den ihr ihre geliebte Mutter gab, die noch im 80. Bezirk in Nord-Rukon lebte. Sie liebte die griechische Mythologie, als sie noch als Mensch im Diesseits umherwanderte.  
Die Bedeutung des Namens war Echo, benannt nach einer Bergnymphe, die sich in einen jungen schönen Mann verliebt hatte, der aber in sich selbst verliebt war. Narzissus hieß er und wollte an einer klaren Quelle sein Spiegelbild küssen, aus Wut, da er Echo das Herz gebrochen hatte, rächten sie sich die anderen Nymphen, und so wurde er daraufhin zu einer Blume Namens Narzisse. Nicht nur weil er ihrer Schwester geschadet hatte, sondern weil Selbstverliebtheit ein Frevel war.

Aber genug von alten griechischen Sagen; fahren wir fort:  
Urahara und Hankyo wandten sich gleichzeitig voneinander ab.  
Sie hatte das kleine Geschöpf sanft an die freie Hand genommen und führte es zum Kinderzimmer.  
Dort kniete sie sich vor dem kleinen Mädchen hin und flüsterte ihr folgende Worte zu: "Fürchte dich nicht vor der Dunkelheit und den Träumen, die sich als Alpträume entpuppen." Bei diesem Satz strich sie ihr wiedereinmal mütterlich über das Haupt. "Sie können dir nicht weh tun. Du bist doch ein starkes Mädchen trotz deiner eingeschüchterten Fassade, nicht Uru-chan? Lege dich nun hin und träume etwas Schönes. Morgen erweitere ich deine Lesefähigkeit, wenn ich fertig mit der Arbeit bin."  
Das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen nickte kaum merklich, schlüpfte geschwind in ihren Futon, legte sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Hankyo fing an sanft zu lächeln und schaute kurz zu Jinta, der von all dem gar nichts mitbekam. Wenigstens der Frechdachs konnte gemütlich seinen Träumen hinterherjagen, dachte sie.  
Leise stand die junge Frau auf, ging aus dem Zimmer der beiden Kinder, schloss, ohne auch nur ein Geräusch zu machen, die Zimmertür und ging müde in ihr Zimmer. Zumindest hoffte sie ... jetzt endlich einschlafen zu können.  
Mühseelig schleppte sich Hankyo zu ihrem Futon, legte das Holzschwert ab, mümmelte sich hinein und versuchte zu schlafen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden stand Hankyo auf und schaute zur Uhr, die über dem Schreibtisch hing, der gegen über vom Futon stand.  
- Fünf Uhr und dreiundvierzig -  
Die ganze Nacht nicht richtig schlafen zu können regte sie innerlich auf und sie kam zum Schluss, dass sie sich zur Küche begeben musste, um neue Kräfte zu tanken. Nach und nach machte sie sich dort eine Tasse Kaffee nach der anderen - insgesammt sechs Tassen. Na super, die Toilette würde es mir in zwei Stunden danken, dachte sie missmutig und trank den letzten Schluck.  
Gut das sie nicht lange arbeiten musste, denn sie hatte Ururu versprochen, ihr das Lesen näher zu bringen, da Urahara angeblich nie die zeit dazu fand. Sicherlich verkroch er sich mit seiner Yoruichi in irgendeine Ecke - in eine überaus bequeme anscheinend - eines ihr unbekannten Raumes. Und die beiden sah man auch über den ganzen Tag selten. Aber warum machte sie sich darüber bloß Sorgen? Jeder hier hatte jemanden ... oder ... etwas.  
Kisuke hatte seine Yoruichi, die größtenteils in ihrer Freizeit als Katze umherstolzierte.  
Der Frechdachs Jinta hatte die arme kleine Ururu zum ärgern.  
Tessai ... Nun, Tessai hatte seine ... nun ja ... Schürze.  
Und Hankyo? Sie hoffte bald, jemand Interessantes zu treffen, der sie so aktzeptierte wie sie nun mal war, jemanden, den ihre Größe von einem Meter siebenundsiebzig nicht störte. Sie hatte sich zwar schon verliebt, konnte und wollte aber es nicht wahrhaben, da er nicht in diese Welt gehörte, sondern in eine düstere. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass Hankyo einen riesigen Berserker als Vater hatte, der eine Größe von zwei Metern und Zwei Centimetern maß und die junge Frau somit so groß wie ein männlicher Durchschnittsjapaner war. Das hatte zufolge, dass sie mit ihrem Körper vollkommen unzufrieden war.

Die Arbeit im Shop Urahara war leicht und somit schnell zu meistern, sowie auch erheblich langweilig. Jinta, der Frechdachs machte sich jetzt einen Spaß daraus Hankyo, statt Ururu, so dermaßen zu ärgern, dass sie sich gezwungen sah, ihm den Wischmopp, den sie gerade dazu benutzt hatte, den Boden des Shops zu wischen, mit einem 'unschuldigen' "Ups!", dem frechen Jungen ihn das Gesicht zu schleudern, dass es nur so platschte. Natürlich sollte darauf gleich eine Art 'Rachefeldzug' folgen, doch der Junge wurde von Tessai zwei Meter über den Boden hochgehoben. Hankyo konnte nicht anders und musste über diese Szene lauthals lachen. Sie fand, dass der Tag schon gut anfing, hoffte aber auch, er möge auch so enden.

***

Zwei Stunden später suchte Hankyo ihren Chef Urahara auf, der im Wohnzimmer mit Yoruichi - die wie immer die Gestalt einer Katze angenommen hatte - saß und genüsslich eine Tasse Tee schlürfte, sein Besuch hingegen, gab sich mit einer kleinen Schale voll Milch zufrieden.  
"Kisu- ... eh... ich meine Urahara-san" , begann sie. "Es geht um den Urlaub, den ich beantragt habe." Kurz wartete sie, bevor sie weiterredete. "Ich möchte ihn früher antreten."  
Urahara blickte zu ihr, hielt den Kopf aber so, dass die Augen im Schatten des Hutes lagen. Eine ziemlich romantische Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden Turteltauben, auch wenn ihr nicht gerade mulmig bei dem Anblick war, da Yoruichi die Gestalt einer Katze angenommen hatte. Ab und zu wünschte Hankyo sich, ebenfalls eine solche Fähigkeit, um spaßiger Weise einem gewissen 'Freund' einen heiden Schrecken einzujagen. Stehend wartete sie auf die Antwort ihres Gelegenheitschefs und verschränkte ihre Arme vor sich. Urahara schien etwas erstaunt und runzelte unweigerlich die Stirn, bevor er seinen Mund aufmachte um folgene Worte zu sprechen: "Nun...äh... Das kommt so plötzlich!" Während des Satzes holte er seinen Papierfächer hervor, und fächelte sich dann mit diesem Luft zu, weil er anfing zu schwitzen. Meine Güte so schlimm war das doch auch wieder nicht!, dachte sie und räusperte sich. "Was hast du denn vor?"  
"Mit Freunden was unternehmen.", gab sie als Antwort von sich und das auch mit einem leichten Grinsen, um es glaubhaft wirken zu lassen, denn würde er wissen wer genau ihre 'Freunde' waren, hatte er sicherlich was einzuwenden gehabt. Sie löste dann ihre derzeitige Haltung und stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte.  
Langsam zeichnete sich ein keckes Grinsen auf seine Züge. Ihre Mimik wurde ein wenig skeptisch als sie dies sah, somit konnte man sich denken was kam.  
"Ahaaa~", machte er und sie bereitete sich innerlich auf die Frage oder den Satz , gut vor und überlegte sich schon mal, was sie sagen konnte, sofern er ihr keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. " Du begibst dich auf einen Raubzug und hälst Ausschau nach geeigneter Beute!"  
Sie hasste es, dass er immer wieder Anspielungen auf ihr Bankai machte, welches sie gerade frisch erlernt hatte und auch noch eine gewaltige Narbe am Rücken davon getragen hatte. Ein Zanpakuto zu unterwerfen war nicht gerade mit Leichtigkeit verbunden und Chisame hatte sie wirklich geschafft. Sie war eine Gerpardin und konnte sie ganz schön durch die Gegend hetzten.  
"Nein, das würde meinem Freund nicht sonderlich recht sein, zu mal er perfekt zu mir passt und ausnahmsweise größer ist als ich." Ob Urahara wusste, dass sie ihn gerade gewaltig angelogen hatte? Sie hatte niemanden mehr und mit Izuru war es schon seit sehr sehr viieeelen Jahren aus. Schade eigendlich, ihr gefiel seine leicht überemotionsvolle Art und die Farbe seiner Haare - blond. "Darf ich morgen denn jetzt meinen Urlaub antreten? Es sind ja nur drei Wochen."  
Urahara prustete los, er wollte sich gerade einen Schluck Tee genehmigen und Yoruichi die in ihrer Katzengestalt vor ihm auf den Tisch saß, sprang in Sicherheit, da sie nicht vom umherspritzendem Tee nass werden wollte. Nun hatte Hankyo ihre gemütliche und romantische Zweisamkeit vollkommen zunichte gemacht. Aber wenn einer von beiden eine Katze war... grenzte das nicht leicht an Sodomie? Rein Theoretisch, es war ja nicht so als ob sie gewisse Experimente machen würden. Sie hatte das mal in einem Buch gelesen, in dem ein ähnlicher Fall beschrieben wurde, aber es war eine reine Fiktion der Autorin Charlaine Harris gewesen. Hankyo dachte viel zu sehr über deren Privatleben nach, als über ihres und nicht gerade spannendem. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um diesen merkwürdigen Gedanken abzustreifen. Und Urahara hatte sie auch noch die ganze Zeit beobachtet, wie sie gerade am denken war, wie sie auch an seiner jetzt noch mehr grinsenden Mimik ablesen konnte. Der Typ war unheimlich, fand sie.  
"Jaa~ du darfst morgen deinen Urlaub antreten. Aber - sei pünklich wieder zu deinem Dienst da."  
Hankyo nickte verständlich.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich euch bei eurem romantischem Date gestört habe, kommt so schnell nicht wieder vor!", flöhtete sie, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging. Wie deren Reaktion, auf ihren Satz war, konnte sie nicht wissen, aber ab diesem Moment musste es jetzt zu hundert Protzent bei ihnen funken, falls es das nicht schon längst getan hatte. Und schon erwischte sie sich dabei, dass sie wieder über die beiden nachdachte. Sogleich gab sich Hankyo selbst einen Hinterkopfklatscher, danach schüttelte sie wieder ihren Kopf, um den Schmerz schnell wieder zu vergessen und ging dann in ihr Zimmer, um schon einmal einige sachen einzupacken. Aber wenn sie es so recht bedachte, brauchte soe so gut wie gar nichts mitzunehmen, denn dort wo sie hinging, wurde ihr die Kleidung und Unterkunft gewährt. Hankyo schmiss sich in ihren Futon und klatschte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. "Au... das war hart..." Ja, sie hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen und so lustig war es nicht! Als sie sich danach mit schmerzverzertem Gesicht aufraffte, bemerkte sie ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen am anderen Ende ihres Zimmers in der Türschwelle stehen.  
"Ah... Ururu!"  
Zuerst fragte sie sich, was sie hier verloren Hatte, aber dann viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
"Ah... Stimmt, ich wollte dir noch das lesen ein Stückchen näher bringen. Haha...", gab die junge Frau endschuldigend von sich und kratzte sich dannach am Hinterkopf. "Komm rein, Uru-chan."  
Und schwupps setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und packte gleich das erste Buch das sie fand. Schnell machte Hankyo einen Sprung zum Tisch nahm es ihr weg und klatschte wieder gegen die Wand. So langsam konnte man deutliche Beulen erkennen. Es war für kleine Kinder nichts. Es war ein böses Buch, ein äußerst böses Buch, das garantiert nicht für kleine Kinder war. Ein Buch von Hankyos Lieblingsautorin Charlaine Harris zu lesen, bedeutete ein Mindestalter von sechzehn Jahren zu haben, da Vampire, Werwölfe, Gestaltwandler, Sex, Drogen, Mordlust und Blutverlust, die Haupthandlung waren. Die Serie war auch nicht gerade für verschlossene Unschuldslämmer, wiedereinmal Sex, Drogen, sowie alle sexuellen Richtungen waren vertreten. Vielleicht erklärte das ja Hankyos nicht gerade jugendfreien Fantasien von einem gewissen Typen, den sie am morgigem Tag noch treffen würde, wenn sie Pech hatte.  
"Das Buch ist sicher nichts für dich, es sei denn du bist ein Wortakrobat."  
Und so holte die junge Frau ein altes Buch vor, einfach zu lesen, sogar für kleine Kinder und gemeinsam lernten beide bis spät in den Abend hinein


End file.
